To think I trusted you Sosuke Aizen
by Durarara
Summary: This is about a girl who meets other shinigami's in the world of the living. She then realizes that she loves Aizen but falls in love with Ichigo! She ends up being captured, destined2go back. Who will she choose? Aizen....or Ichigo? Plz rat n ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The meeting of shinigami's!

Chapter 1: The Encounter

There I was….pondering and pondering thinking" Why? What happened? I don't get it. Why?" I kept thinking and nothing came to my mind. "Sosuke Aizen….why?" I would think. Then a door opened up and the character stepped in with keys and started to unchain me.

"Who are you and why are you helping me escape if your one of Aizen's minions?!"

"Think again Sirakura Kagome. I used to be your friend in the Rukon District starving I was with the orange haired girl who was dying of starvation as well." The person said.

"You're talking about Matsumoto Rangiku, but…I don't recall anyone living with her none other than Gin Ichimaru." I said, but then I noticed something about this guy.

"You're….Gin Ichimaru! But…..how?!" I said with my eyes widened.

"Come on now princess. You'd better get out of here now cause he's coming!" he said as he opened a door that led to the world of the living (which I've never been there before).

"Thank you Gin." I started running through the secret passage as when all of a sudden there I was surrounded by buildings and living people! It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I started looking around until I felt a strong pressure. I ran through the crowd as fast as I can, but it was too crowded and I knew I wouldn't make it.

[meanwhile]

"Ichigo we have no time!" said Rukia.

"Argh! Where's the hollow anyways?!" He said.

'Tsk!"They both stopped and stared at a girl that was up in the air. (A.K.A.: it's me)

"Bring them to the winds, Sentai Linuai!"I said.

(Who is she? How can she have a zangpaktou?) Said Ichigo in his mind.

"Dance……" wind started to blow harder as I prepared my ignition.

"Sentai Minaku no Linuai!" the wind formed even stronger with flames in it summoning the element of wind as it killed the Menos Grande.

"No way she can kill a Menos Grande by herself!" said Rukia to Ichigo.

"Hey!" said Ichigo as he runs towards me.

"Hmn? And who are you two soul reapers doing here?" I said looking bored.

"That's what we want to know about you…"said ichigo but Rukia interrupted him.

"What squad do you belong to?! I have never seen you before anywhere in the Seratei, Rukon District, nor the Soul Society!" she said with such anger.

"Hehe." I smirked and glared at them. "I'm Sirakura Kagome, lieutenant of squad 13!"

"That's impossible! I'm lieutenant of that exact same squad and I've never heard anyone mention a Kagome Sirakura in the squad!" she said.

"Hey Rukia calm down. She's probably a newbie! Oh, by the ways, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper." He said.

"I ain't telling you my name till I know who you are fully because I don't trust you one bit!" she said.

I check my cell phone and my eyes widen. Then I close my eyes and put my phone away. "I have no time to chat!" I vanished instantly.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Rukia said.

"We'd better get going Rukia, it's pretty late and we have school tomorrow."

"You're right Ichigo….goodnight." she left Ichigo all alone now.

[Later on that same night around 3 A.M.]

I was running my fastest. Trying to avoid something I couldn't explain. I was wounded heavily for sure, but I couldn't go back to Soul Society just yet. My vision became a blur just as the blood from my forehead ran through my eyes. I felt weak and hopeless. Next thing I know, I was lying on the ground, hopeless as I couldn't move. I squinted my eyes to see a figure of a girl with orange hair as she started running towards me. I then, thought, I was going to die. I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself in a room and wrapped up in bandages I was.

"Oh. You woke up hehe." The girl with orange hair smiled as she saw me awake.

"Whe…..where am I?" I asked.

"Well, you're at my house!" she said.

"And…..who are you?"

"I'm Orihime Inoue. Nice to meet ya!" she said in the most friendly way.

I really didn't know what was going on, but somehow I felt confident in this girl and gave her my trust. HA! Not me! I'm not a softy who believes everyone and just lets them in! I DON'T TRUST HER! THIS GIRL LOOKS MYSTERIOUS! If you think I'm crazy think again. Seriously, would you trust a complete, I mean COMPLETE STRANGER who seems very happy and cheerful that you're awake?! Well, I'm not that type of person.

"Oh. I see. So what gave you the idea of bringing me in Inoue?" I asked.

"Well you see, a friend of mine or friends are shinigami's just like you so I thought, maybe, I should help you out you know." She smiled at me.

That just made me more and more curious and suspicious about this girl. What other shinigami's was she talking about? She can't be friends with that strawberry head guy or that midget…no…midget is the wrong word to describe her. Big eyes would be correcteror. Okay….OFFICIALLY I'm making things up-__-.

"Well…I'd better get going. Thanks." I vanished and started walking around town. I still couldn't believe how he'd join the other side. Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen who decided to be King of Hueco Mundo! Grrr that bastard of a traitor he's so going to pay for everything he did! I don't care if it costs my life, but I will stop him myself and no one can stop me! Well, at least I think no one can. That's when I got home and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: High School?

[morning]

I woke up right now to find myself in Urahara's shop. What was I doing in there if last night I got home? Well, I was wrong-_-. I ended collapsing to the floor and just slept there.

"Yo! Morning Kagome!" Urahara said.

"Morning?" I replied back.

"Well, if you want to stay and be with the other shinigami's, I suggest you go to school! Its getting late!"

"What's school?"

"Well, here in the world of the living kids have to go to school like you for instance, now that you're here you have to go to high school which is where Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia go to."

"So that girl I saw yesterday with big eyes is Kuchiki Rukia?!" I said in suprisement, because I know about the Kuchiki family and I've been friends with Kuchiki Byakuya for a long time already but never knew of another Kuchiki.

"Correct my friend! Now put this on and Kon will lead you to the school!"

"Okay?" I went inside a room and got dressed up.

"Ready?"

"Yes I am Urahara."

"One more thing to add." He placed a necklace around my neck and chained it.

"What's it for?"

"To help you while here in the world of the living!" he smiles at me then waved. "You'd better get going Kagome because you're awfully late and when you're late you get detention!"

"Punishment right? Oh no! URAHARA!" I tried to hit him, but a doll tugged on me.

"Lets go Kagome!" the doll said.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"I'm Kon! Ichigo's doll!"

"Uhm….okay???" I started following the little doll around till I well, we found the school.

"Good luck !" he darted off.

"Good b……?!" I turned round for I can get him, but he was gone already. The bell rang and I ran inside looking for the right room. Finally, I found the strawberry head with big eyes enter a room and I followed them in.

"Hmn?" Ichigo turned around.

"Uhm…hi?"

"KAGOME?! WHEN DID YOU GET INROLLED TO COME INTO KARAKURA HIGH?!"

"I don't know you tell me."

"GAH! Seriously?! WHY MY SCHOOL?!" Everyone turned around and started staring at him like if he were crazy.

"Ichigo. I think you should calm down." I smiled at him and sat down. Class had begun. I didn't know what was school, but one thing for sure is that it isn't any different from the Soul Academy except there they teach you how to fight not about science, math, chemistry, biology, history (well maybe history) , and who knows what other subjects. In all the classes so far my partner has been Ichigo Kurosaki. Getting to know him….hehe. I started to giggle out loud a little and felt a rush through my cheeks. He really isn't such a bad guy. He sorta reminds me of Kaien dono. I really miss him , but lets face the facts we're all gonna die someday anyways.

[lunch period]

"Ichigo. Know anything good round here in the world of the living?"

"Tons of things you can't even imagine Kagome! Try these!"

"What is it?" I stuffed the whole thing in my mouth and enjoyed its fresh taste.

"Sticky rice balls with strawberry's in them."

"Yum. Thanks Ichigo! Oh, mind if I come to your place after school?"

"Sure why not? Hehe." He smiled the most cutest smile ever. OMG what am I saying?! Yes. It's what my conscious is telling me. I have a crush for Ichigo Kurosaki. No. More than a crush. I think I love him. I've only known him for only 1 day and I'm in love with him! What's going on with me?! I don't know, but whatever it is that Rukia girl doesn't like it. All she's been doing right now is just staring from a corner.

[after school]

"Well come on Kagome!"

"Okie Ichigo!" I started running right behind him and the Kuchiki girl followed as well.

"Well here we are! My home!"

"ICHIGO!!!!" a man was running to hit Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged and closed the door and locked it. "Hey! Son please let me back in!"

"NO WAY DAD YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT!" he said.

"So that's your daddio?"

"Yeah sorry about that Kagome."

"What'd we do now Ichigo? Oh and Rukia!" I smiled, but Rukia glared.

"We have homework to do and study for all our exams tomorrow!"

"Eh?!" I had no idea what the hell he just said! Homework?! Exams?! UGH I HATE THE WORLD OF THE LIVING! IT'S HARD FOR THE PEOPLE LIVING HERE SERIOUSLY!

"ARGH!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DONAN HOMEWORK!"

[meanwhile that same evening]

"Ah! Finally I'm done Ichi kun!" I smiled at him.

"Oh pfft you're definitely not done yet. You still have to study for those 10 exams!"

"O.o Er what?"

"Yeup. That's my life Kagome! Well I'm done night." He said and went to sleep and left me alone sitting at his chair. AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY WANTED TO SCREAM THAT LOUD WHY?!

[3 A.M.]

"Ugh……I'm so tired and sleepy-_-"I just collapsed into Ichigo's bed and was sleeping. Who knew he had it this rough? That Kuchiki girl doesn't seem to be stressed out about it. Guess she just adapted to it already hehe. I wonder what holds for tomorrow though.


	3. Chapter 3: The Resurrected

[morning]

I yawned then I awoke to find Ichigo still sound asleep. I really didn't want to wake him up, but something caught my attention. I looked straight outside his window and heard screams of some souls. I went into my soul reaper form and ran as fast as I could. It was intense spiritual pressure. That I can say for sure. Then, I realized.

"No. Realease: Sentai Linuai!"

"Yes master?" Sentai said.

"You called?" Linuai said adding a smirk with her arms crossed.

"This spiritual pressure. It's of the sealed arrancar from 100 years ago. Arturo Plateado.

"Oh I know why you released us." Linuai said.

"I don't get it Master. Without us you can die and fall to his blade Fenice!"Sentai said very worried.

"Oh you two. I promise to finish this as fast as possible!" I vanished and appeared where Arturo stood. He was one hard guy you would never want to fight! One stab or slice and your dead! I just hope Ichi-kun doesn't come. I don't want him to die. Nor that Rukia Kuchiki girl!

"Arturo. We meet again." I said with seriousness, but I was actually really REALLY scared.

"Ah! Kagome! Your reishi is the one I need for I can control the whole universe including this world and the soul society!" He said.

I know I gulped in fear. I can't win without Sentai Linuai. Why? I'm so dumb. After my pondering without knowing it Arturo has already attacked!

"You shall die and fall to my blade Fenice!"

"No!" I said and starting deflecting and dodging as fast as I could, but too late. He has sliced me all the way up across my chest. Blood splattered all over the floor. By that moment, I knew I was going to die. My vision got faint. I couldn't feel my fingers. I couldn't move myself. This was it I thought. I coughed out blood and got ready with tight grip on my blade. I will release the last attack I can do to attack Arturo before I die.

"Arturo. Before I die, I will send one final attack that WILL kill you!" I said as reishi formed all around me. I concentrated my reishi to my blade as I started to feel light. I had to do this fast. I ran towards him with all my might and screamed: "THIS IS THE END ARTURO PLATEADO!" I swinged my blade to slice him and it hit, but he was still standing. In my head I thought (Ichigo….there were so many things I wanted to do together. I know I've known you for 2 days now, but I tried to protect you, Rukia, and everyone in this beautiful world! Ichigo….. I'm sorry) my eyes blacked out and all of a sudden I was this complete different person with a mask starting to form.

"Hehehe. So Arturo…I've heard you're the best of the best around here eh? But not so much if your blade Fenice falls ehehe" She said with a smirk. But…..it wasn't me. I would never act so reckless! I started attacking crazily and reckless causing damage here and there! It was horrible! I wish anyone even Rukia would come and save me from this nightmare, but I kept going straight forward. I felt caged up inside then found a weakspot.

"AGH! GET OUT OF MY BODY!!!" I said.

"NO KAGOME YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" she said.

"AGH! I CAN'T LET A DEMON OF A BASTARD LIKE YOU CONTROL ME!!!!!" I reached with my hand and ripped the mask off. Arturo was just standing there in shock and then smirked.

"I have underestimated you Kagome. You're definitely one worth killing, but slowly with pain. Lord Aizen will be pleased at the discovery I found about you." He said and smirked and started to walk away into the garganta.

"Aizen?! WAIT! ARTURO STOP!" I said and dashed right behind him. "COME BACK! TELL ME MORE ABOUT SOSUKE AIZEN!" I started to cry. "PLEASE! PLEASE!!!!!" I fell to my knees, my hands grasped the dirt of the ground and he was gone. "YOU BASTARD! COME TELL ME MORE ABOUT AIZEN PLEASE!!!!" I yelled and finally I felt a sudden shock, my eyes go blank and fall face down to the ground bleeding. (Come on Kagome. You can't die now. Not yet. Who will protect the Rukon District kids? Who will protect your friends? Who's going to save Aizen?) Aizen. That name haunts me. It has always haunted me. Why? I don't quite know yet. But thinking about the past few years, Aizen is the only one who has fully understood me, fully cared about me. Aizen. What's happened to you or did you fall to a demon like how I was about to right now? I don't understand the concepts of Hueco Mundo yet, but when I do, I will find you and bring you back home to where you belong. I felt the same feelings for Aizen just as I felt for ichigo. I think I loved Sosuke Aizen as well as Ichigo Kurosaki. Did I fall in love with Kurosaki Ichigo just to replace Aizen with memories of Ichigo? Maybe I have been too selfish. Yes. That's it. My feelings are so mixed up right now. I don't understand. I wish all my problems would disappear, but….they won't.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion and Awakening!

I started heading back to Ichigo's house, but I decided not to when all of a sudden this girl (not even a girl) well, 25-26 year old walked up to me. She was a soul reaper as well. Beside her was a nice young man. Looked tough, though. I don't think I'd like to start a fight with that guy at all.

"Yo! Wassup cousin?!" the girl (well woman) said as she nudged my shoulder. The guy was just standing there staring at me with his arms crossed.

"Uhm…cousin? I'm sorry you're mistaken. I don't have any family."

"Yeah you do! I'm Debbie your cousin you knuckle head of a love." Debbie said.

"Uhm I don't recall on knowing anyone by the name of tsk! De……Debbie?!"

"Duh!" she said with such a smile that I so remember now.

"Omg my cousin! I…..I thought you were dead!"

"Dead!? HA! As if silly girl! That mission was a piece of cake really." She winked at me. "You remember my boyfriend Fes right?"

"Sup." He said.

"Oh! Pfft. Yeah I so knew that!" I so did not know that. He looks much more……muscular now. I still couldn't believe it that I had to hug them both.

"Wait. Did you….."

"Hear about Arturo? We saw all of it Kagome." Fes said interrupting me.

"Yeah, but…..Aizen he…"

"Betrayed Soul Society? Yeah we know!" Debbie said interrupting me again!-__-

"Why? Who cares about that Son of a….."

"HE IS NOT YOU TWO! I STILL CARE ABOUT HIM!" I yelled at Fes and Debbie, but this time I interrupted Fes .

"Were sorry." They both said.

"oh its alright." I hugged them both in joy. "Anyways I don't know where you two can…..maybe Ichigo will….just follow me!" I started running towards Ichigo's house. They both followed me. I darted into his room jumping up and down on his bed, "WAKE UP STRAWBERRY HEAD! WAKEY WAKEY!"

"WAH!" he fell off his bed and looked up, "Kagome?! Ugh! YOU RUINED A PERFECT DREAM! Oh and why are you in soul reaper form?"

"Nothing. Oh I invited my cousin so she can stay. Debbie popped out of nowhere and sneaked behind Ichigo.

"YO!"

"WAH!" Ichigo fell again like if he were a dunce XD. He was placing his back against the wall, but it was Fes.

"Sup?" Fes said with his arms crossed and had his shades on.

"BAH!" Ichigo for the final time fell and just stood next to me. "KAGOME! THIS ISN'T A HOTEL! I CAN'T LET THEM…."

"Oh please strawberry head?" I interrupted him and placed my fingers on his chest. "Not even for poor lil me?" I said with a cute tone XD. Debbie wanted to burst out laughing, but held it in.

"+///////+ okay! Sure! Why not! You two are welcome to stay!"

"YAY!" Debbie said and dashed downstairs.

"There she goes again. I'll be back. Excuse me." Fes said and ran downstairs right behind her.

"KAGOME! GAH! GRRR! YOU! BAH! YOU'RE SO LUCKY YOUR FREAKING HOT!oops!" He covered his mouth and was turning red like a rose.

"heehee" I giggled. "Did you just call me hot? Strawberry head?" I said and giggled again.

"+///////+ No its not that its……never mind!" He glared at me then said, "Well did you study?"

"Of course I did!"

"Pfft HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he kept laughing at me and fell to the floor rolling and laughing.

"Whats so…."

"YOU ACTUALLY LISETENED TO ME?! ITS SATURDAY WOMAN SATURDAY! THERE IS NO SCHOOL ON WEEKENDS! PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said interrupting me. Now I flet stupid-__-.

"FUCKING ICHIGO! I HATE YOU!" I kicked him in the face knocking him out throw the window of his room and ran downstairs to find myself a little surprise. "WAH!' Debbie and Fes looked up in suprisement and vanished. I was twitching for sure. I couldn't believe my own cousin doing that! ARGH! BAD EXAMPLE FOR LIL KIDS! WHAT IF KARIN AND YUZU WOKE UP?! WHAT'D BOUT ISSHIN KUROSAKI?! I let out a sigh and just went outside on a stroll to find Debbie and Fes fighting hollows.

"Debbie! Fes!" I ran as fast as I could and released my zangpaktou. "ROAR LINUAI!" I didn't have Sentai for the time being so Linuai had to help me out. I helped them by slaying all the Mad Eaters and Hell Mantis's away.

"Whoa cousin! That was radical! I thought you were a weakling!" she said chuckling to herself. Fes followed along until I saw with my very own eyes unleash his Bankai!

"Behold Hiyarunei!" he said mentioning his zangpatkou. I saw him with such amazement as he got all his reishi to his blade. "Hentora HIYARUNEI!" he attacked the Menos with such force that it was obliterated to tiny bits until no more.

"Whoa! You have a Bankai?!"

"Yes. But I've never shown it to anyone. Keep it a secret between me, Debbie, and you okay." He said and went out of Bankai mode.

"Well anyways cous…wanna have a mock battle? For old time's sake?"

"Sure!" I said with excitement.

"I'll set up a barrier for no one can see nor interfere." Fes set a huge barrier as me and Debbie stood on both sides.

"So no hard feelings aight'?" she said.

"Okay but don't come crying to me that your dying once I kick your ass!"

"Oh really?! FINE THEN COUSIN BRING IT ON!!!" she said and started to charge towards me.

"Heh! FINE!" I charged towards her as well until something stopped us. A huge explosion happened in between where we were standing. I saw myself in front of Debbie protecting her and Fes. I was bleeding and wounded. I can say that for sure. Something wasn't right. Yes. That's right. The hollow mask was back on. But this time I was able to control it. How? I don't know but the hollow that was trying to control me was Suzaki.


	5. Chapter 5: The Capturing!

"Yo! What's going on cousin?!" Debbie said frightened in a way.

I turned around and just stared at her then looked straight forward. "Fes…..get her out of here." He nodded his head and left with Debbie. "Show yourself!" I pointed my blade forward towards the trees where the forest laid. Then, I heard chuckling. I knew that evil laugh/chuckle anywhere. Yes. It was Yammi and Ulquiorra.

"Kagome. Aizen orders us to bring you back with us to Hueco Mundo. If you refuse, we won't hesitate to attack." Ulquiorra said.

"Aizen sent you….." My grip on my blade was getting stronger as I couldn't bear the thought of being back with Aizen, after what he had done. Then, I have decided the final decision.

"Why?"

"You won't be able to ever come back to the world of the living nor soul society, but Lord Aizen will definitely grant whatever wish you may ask of him." Ulquiorra replied.

Now I couldn't state my decision. I do love Aizen. I want to be back with him and be back like in the old days. Now I wasn't sure. This time, I've decided.

"Lets go…..Ulquiorra." I started to walk with him until….

"KAGOME! GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

I turned around quickly and noticed who it was, "ICHIGO!!!" I started to run, but Ulquiorra went in front of me.

"Cero!" he shot it straight at Ichi-kun! Luckily, he dodged it. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't fight back. I just can't. Ichigo…..or Aizen? I trust Aizen more but something else kept holding me back. I lifted up my blade pointed it to Ulquiorra, "Roar….LINUAI!!!" Bad thing is, Ulquiorra deflected it, vanished right behind me and had two of his fingers straight at my back. He whispered the words, "I'm sorry…."

Ichigo started to run towards me knowing what would happen, "KAGOME NO!!!!"

The green cero already came out of Ulquiorra's hands. I, looking down hopeless drop my blade as I see the blood splatter right out of me, making me feel uneasy. I knew, I was going to die. I fell to my knees, then I was lying on the ground helpless.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo cried out and ran straight towards Ulquiorra until a man with blue hair appeared.

"GRANDE CERO!" the man said.

Ichigo tried to avoid it, but gets hit near his shoulder which ment he was immobilized. The man with the blue hair carried me as we were heading inside La Garganta. I opened my eyes a little to find Ichigo on the floor lying helplessly and trying to get up to reach me. It was too late. We have left already for Hueco Mundo. Ichigo will never forgive. I'm glad I left. At the same time I felt something deep inside me that just wanted me to commit it. A plan to kill Aizen. I then awoke and found myself in the Arrancar outfit in my room. I got up and started walking around through the hall ways. I felt no pain at all. How is it that I don't feel any pain? I can't because all my pain is in the inside. It kills me really to have left Ichigo and Rukia. Orihime as well, but most of all, I can never go back.

"Hehe. Hey princess!" Lolly said. An Arrancar girl whose hair is the color

"You know, Lord Aizen really has a close eye for you." Menoly said, Another Arrancar girl whose hair color was

"Oh. Menoly and Lolly. What a surprise."

"Not for us!" Menoly said.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE AIZEN'S FAVORITE YOU BRAT!" Lolly said.

"We'll see how Aizen likes you now…."

"AFTER WE DESTORY YOUR PRETTY FACE!" Lolly said.

"HEY STOP IT!" Lilinette said. An Arrancar with the hair color of light green who always was my only friend along with Staark, Espada #1. Thank goodness she came! She just saved my ass! We both started walking away and entered a room where Staark was waiting.

"Took ya long enough." He said.

"Well I'm sorry not my fault. I thought you'd fall asleep if I were to go save her." She said.

"Staark…..Lilinette…..where's Lord Aizen?"

"Oh. He's in his usual room. You can't miss it!" he said.

"It's the biggest alright!" she said.

"Okie! Thanks!' I started to run through the hall ways and opened the doors to the biggest room there was and at the top of my lungs I screamed and cried out loud, "SOSUKE AIZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" No one responds so I made my way into the room even deeper to find this weird cube thing. I've heard that Aizen was keeping it safe for he can use it for destroying the Soul Society. I've also heard it's how he summons hollows and Menos Grande. I still can't understand why Aizen betrayed us, but, a voice came from the door.

"Kagome?!" someone said.

I tried to run with the block. Too late. He caught my shoulder and turned me around.

"So…you found it. Didn't you?"

I then noticed it was AIZEN! THAT BASTARD WHO BETRAYED US! Wait. Bastard? No. That's not the right word. More like my best friend. I started to look down disappointed, pondering on why he betrayed us.

"Please give it to me Kagome." He insisted.

"Ye..yes Lord Aizen…." I gave it to him without any hesitation.

"Thank you. I knew you'd make the right choice eventually Kagome." He said with a chuckle, placed his arm around me and we started to walk out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome, WHY!

**Ichigo POV (right now in the world of the living)**

Kagome…..She's making a huge mistake going with that bastard of Aizen. Tsk. Just the thought of it. I still can't believe it! Why would she do this to me?! To her friends here in the world of the living?! Kagome. I finally awoke to find myself lying in bed. Rukia, by my side as Orhime was healing me.

"Ichigo!" she yelled out crying and hugged me. I tried not to wince, but yet I did.

"Rukia…..I'm sorry to get you so worried."

"ICHIGO!!!" she socked me right in the face! Dude! That girl has got issues!

"RUKIA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"GETTING ME WORRIED INTO THINKING YOU'RE GOING TO DIE YOU IDIOT!" she said.

I kinda felt sorry for Rukia. Although, I'm wondering why Kagome did leave. Grimmjow. I will never forget that name. My enemy. Why? I swear. I'm going to bring Kagome back, just like I did with Orihime. I will bring you back Kagome. I PROMISE!

**Rukia POV**

Ichigo. You really did scare the crap out of me. Why would you do all of this just for that girl? We just met her Ichigo. You know better than that. I told you from the very beginning:

(**Flashback**)

"I won't tell you my name, because I don't trust you!"

"Rukia. Tsk. Come on. She looks like she's never been here"

"I DON'T CARE ICHIGO! I WON'T TRUST HER!"

(**Flashback ends**)

I knew it was pointless in luring you away from that girl. Sigh. Kagome Sirakura huh?

"Ichigo." I looked down with a weary face.

"What is it Rukia?"

"I'll be back. I have to go with Ukitake for now. I need some information on this Kagome girl."

"Rukia. Fine…."

I started to leave and appeared with Ukitake. I looked into some files and everything, but nothing on this girl.

"Rukia, what is it you're looking for?

"I need information on this girl, Kagome Sirakura, who claims to have been in this squad sir!"

"Kagome Sirakura? Ah yes. I remember clearly now. She was, but one day she fell into the Shisui Mirror."

"What's the Shisui Mirror sir?"

"It's the Soul Society's secret weapon that weakens an opponent's spiritual pressure dramatically or can just kill someone in an instant."

"Oh. But how did she fall into the Shisui Mirror sir?"

"Well, she doesn't belong in this time period."

"What?!"

"It's true Rukia. She is lost in the world of the future."

"No way!"

"Kaien Shiba. Ring a bell?"

"Yes sir. Kaien dono always knew everything right." I looked away sad at the thought of how I killed him.

"Well, Kaogme knew him very well. You don't know about Konoka and Seigen Suzunami do you?"

"No sir."

"They also got sucked in, but sadly died. Since then, Kagome has been lonely, lost in this wandering world of the future. She really was lost. She couldn't believe Aizen joined the evil. She was also very, but I mean very close with Aizen when he was Lieutenant."

"Really?"

"Yes. Kagome with Aizen, an unstoppable team. Together they killed anything that got in their path. They nearly killed Arturo Plateado, but sadly the Shisui Mirror sucked him and Kaogme in which explains why…."

I had to interrupt him right now, "Explains why he is still here today right?"

"Yes Rukia, but Kagome really meant no harm! She's a good girl! Always obeying orders and running errands for everyone even one time took my role because I was sick and was Substitute Captain of my squad."

"Amazing. So she never meant any harm by leaving with Aizen!" I snapped my fingers, "That's it! That's why she left! She thinks Aizen is in the right path when he's not! Thank you sir!"

"You're welcome, but if you need more information ask Kukkaku and Ganju Shiba. They'll answer anything you ask them. Maybe Hisagi Shuuhei as well." He smiled at me and started waving.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir! Farewell!" I started to run out and to get more information about Kagome. But something struck me really hard. Yes. Strong Spiritual Pressure was in the air and I started to hear screams. I ran and ran until…..

"KAGOME?!"

"RUKIA!" she said in suprisement and vanished instantly. All of a sudden everything through my eye sight was shaking. All I saw was Kagome with her blade in her hand and ran across me, slicing me across as I fell unconscious.

**Kagome POV**

Rukia. I really didn't mean to, but I can't let you see what I have become. I just can't. The thought of it. "It's all for Aizen" I thought. It's like I'm being possessed by the mind of Aizen. I ran through the Seratei and finally made it into the Garganta and appeared in Hueco Mundo where there was a little surprise I found.

"Kagome! Your…..your back!" a guy with yellow cute eyes and black hair said.

"Tsk!" I started to get tears in my eyes. I can't believe it. He's still alive! Now he's shown himself to me. Everything has gone out great and great things are happening to me ever since I went on to Aizen's side!

"Come on! I know you wanna hug me! I'm cuddly!" he said and winked at me.

"Tsk…" I started to cry and ran up to him, jumped on him, and we both fell to the ground. I was hugging him as he was hugging me back.

"Aww Princess! Ya missed me that much?!" he said with a smile.

"Ggio Vega! Of course I did!"


	7. Chapter 7: The True Enemy?

I couldn't believe it. I still couldn't. Could it have been….that this moment Ggio Vega has shown himself, could it be that Aizen is fooling me? No. It can't be. I'm too smart for that.

"Oh Princess!"

"Yes Ggio?" I said with a smile.

"Lord Aizen is looking for you, you know."

"Thank you Ggio." I ran across the hallways and went inside the room that Aizen was in.

"Kagome. Just the person I needed to see. Do you like it here?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, I do my Lord why do you ask me of such thing?"

"Well, just wondering. You know, soon enough, we're going to have to stop the Soul Society you know."

"What?! But Sir! Why?!"

"They're using you Kagome!"

"Using me?!"

"Correct. They're using Ichigo to lure you into they're trap. They know you're the only one who can destroy the whole world along with the Shisui Mirror."

I can't believe him. It's true, they can be doing this. They've been treating me to kindly lately. I can't give up. Soul Society or Hueco Mundo? What do I think and feel is right? I don't know, but I need more answers, and soon.

**Ichigo's POV**

I couldn't wait much longer anymore. Rukia is taking too long on coming back. I got up and started walking around the Soul Society.

"Hey Captain Ukitake."

"Oh Ichigo! You've seemed too recovered quickly."

"Yeah. Anyways, have you seen Rukia by any chance?"

"No I haven't. I'm sorry."

"'But she was with you!"

"She left though and suddenly no one has seen her ever since."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I started to dash out and went to the human world. I started searching and searching, but found nothing. I, then, dashed into my home. Apparently, I found Ririn, Claud, and Nova in there along with Urahara. I didn't know what was going on, but then, I saw this man. He looked like my father in every way. Had a Captain cloak as well. My eye's widened as I started to open my mouth and spoke:

"Dad?! Is…..is that…..you?!" I was so nervous that I felt my hands shaking.

"Ichigo….son…I didn't want you to see me like this." He looked down ashamed of himself.

"Dad. Why didn't you tell me you were a soul reaper?!" I was so angry as tears bursted out of my eyes. My hands were fists. I just wanted to kill him!

"Ichigo. There's so much I need to explain. I'm sorry." He really did look sorry.

"Tsk! How COULD YOU?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS AND TELL ME NOTHING! WHY?!" I said with such anger and yelled at him, "IF YOU EVER LOVED ANY OF US YOU WOULD'VE TOLD US WHO YOU REALLY WERE!"

"Ichigo! Please wait!"He said.

It was too late. I had already dashed out of the house and started running towards the cemetery where my mother was buried. I reached her grave and just stared there. It started raining and my tears, you couldn't see them anymore. I feel on to my knees. My hands on the ground and I closed them into fists as I enclosed them as they had dirt in them. I just kept bursting out tears. I don't know what has happened with me lately.

**Isshin POV**

"Ichigo…….I really wanted to tell him ahead of time, but never had the chance."

"It's alright Isshin. I feel for you." Urahara said with a big smile on his face.

I really wonder where my son could have gone. Something is in his mind right now, but I really don't know what it is. I want to ask, but he's old enough to solve his own problems himself. He's fifteen. I know I may be a careless father and all, but I know my son very well and he can handle anything on his own. Well, almost everything.

**Kagome POV**

It was the next day and I have decided to go and check out the Soul Society. But what I did notice was that Aizen wanted Gin to accompany me for if I disobeyed orders, but Gin usually wants me to go away from Aizen and stay with the Soul Society. I started walking around the Sereitei. It all seemed normal until I found Hisagi. He had his hand on his blade. He started backing away as he saw me. I dind't know what to do. Attack….or flee. I felt like a coward, but he had already done his move 100 stepped rail. I took my blade out, but started to hesitate. I can't attack my own friend! Hisagi……why would he attack me right away?! Then, I remembered Aizen's words:

"They're using you Kagome."

He's right. Head General Yamamoto probably sent a message to kill me. I can't believe it.

"Hisagi. Why?!"

"Kagome! I can't allow you to pass! LET'S GO KAZESHINI!"

He released his zangpak-to which I had never seen before! A double blade scythe I suppose? That's what it looked like to me. I then looked at Gin from afar and closed my eyes. Gin then used smoke bombs and grabbed me and ran for it. Hisagi Sama, I thought to myself, what has been going on in Soul Society after I left with Lord Aizen to Hueco Mundo? If I see Ichigo, will he react the same as well? I started to cry and Gin noticed I was depressed. We then went to the human world and I saw Ichigo on his knees where his mother's grave was. Gin left me there alone. I saw ichigo, but I was scared. Then he said:

"Mom…." He was crying.

"I don't know what to do. I'm lost. I lost you and now…….I lost another special person who I've barely met. I need your guidance onto this long journey. I'm going to bring Kagome back! Even if it costs my lfie!"

I couldn't believe what he was saying! Ichigo Kurosaki. The substitute soul reaper. He's really going to bring me back? I started to get closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was shocked and turned his head around.

"Kagome?!"

"Ichigo. Your not going to attack me?"

"No! I would never! Your going to stay right?!" he said.

"No. I can't Ichigo. I'll just get you killed." I said depressed and looked away and let go of him.

"Kagome! But….." All of a sudden I see blood splatter all over the floor. I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of me!


	8. Chapter 8: Who to Choose?

"Tsk! ICHIGO!!!" I screamed out loud, took out my blade and clashed with the person who hurt him.

"So……we meet again Kagome."

"Tsk!" My eyes widened as I saw the person turn around.

"AIZEN!" I was filled with anger and was sorta frightened because who knows what he's got up his sleeve.

"Ah. Congrats on figuring out. I thought you forgot about me since you were with that wretched weakling of a soul reaper." He said as he smirked and backed away.

"Ichigo!" I ran up to him and fell on my knees next to him. He started to get up and I helped him.

"Kagome. Just stand back for now." He took out his blade, too weak to even hold it up.

"Why don't you back away for now please Ichigo!" I kept pleading him, but he wouldn't listen! What am I supposed to do?! The battle had begun and it began really bloody. Aizen used his Zangpak-to's mirror illusion on Ichigo as it beat the crap out of him. Ichigo had gone into his Bankai and put his Vizard mask on and sliced Aizen. I was just standing there in confusion as I didn't know whose side to choose. Ichigo or Aizen?! "Oh Guardian…….I really need your guidance, your light to shine me the right path to choose." I would think.

"Heh. There's one thing though Ichigo. You shouldn't be so COCKY!" he said and ran towards me. I closed my eyes and was ready to accept my defeat. I felt blood fall on my face and I opened my eyes. I was shocked. Tears started to roll down. It was Ichigo.

"Why are you protecting me?! Why don't you just let me die?!" I screamed aloud and teared.

"Heh. That's where you're wrong Kagome. I protected you because I care about you. If Aizen really did care, do you think he would've done the same?" he said, smiled, and fell down on the floor unconscious, bleeding heavily from his wounds.

He's right. Would Aizen do the same for me as Ichigo did? I don't think so, but Aizen actually does care about me. I don't know what to do. I drew out my blade and ran towards Aizen. I swinged my blade, but he deflected it knocking it out of my hand.

"You can't win against me Kagome. You're only one person and one person only."

"I can STILL FIGHT AS LONG AS I LIVE AND BELIEVE I CAN WITH ALL MY SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!" I felt all the reishi going around me. I didn't care if I were to die right here and right now. All that matters to me now is….that I kill him. I charged towards him with all my might and swung my blade, with blood splattering here and there. I then took out my blade out of Aizen's chest and backed away. Panting I was, but then I felt somewhat of relief until….

"Ichigo!" Rukia came out of no where and had him in her arms, "It was you wasn't it! No wonder Head Captain Yamamoto sent a report to kill you or execute you either way! You're a criminal!"

I can't believe what I was hearing. It was true. I'm being used for the Soul Society's own purposes. Now I know what side I shall choose. I, then, picked up my blade and started walking towards where Aizen was lying unconscious, dying like Ichigo until….

"Lord Aizen!" Halibel appeared and had him in her arms, "I don't know why, but Aizen has gone mad to bring you in with us Arrancars and Espada in Hueco Mundo! Your nothing, but a mere Soul Reaper!" she spat out at me.

I'm being used on both sides. I don't know anymore on whose side I should go on. The people at Soul Society where I would be put under custody or even execution or the people in Hueco Mundo where I would be accepted as a princess and be treated with well respect. Both of the main people I care about are dying slowly at every second. I still hadn't made a decision yet. I could heal serious wounds even those who are dying, I can bring them life. I've known Aizen for a very long time of course. He was Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen along with 3rd Seat Sirakura Kagome (me). I haven't known Ichigo for long, but his strong will and dedication to bringing me back, he just makes me feel like if he were Captain Kurosaki Ichigo along with Lieutenant Sirakura Kagome, but lets face it that's how I feel towards Ichigo, but he's a Substitute Soul Reaper and I'm a 3rd Seat Soul Reaper from the past.

"Kagome! Has Aizen really care about that much?! If he did, then…..IF YOU WERE TO TELL HIM TO STOP FIGHTING ICHIGO WOULD HE HAVE DONE IT?!" Rukia yelled out.

She's right. I am Aizen's '_princess' _supposedly, but would he had stopped if I told him to?

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT TRAITOR OF A SOUL REAPER KAGOME! AIZEN HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU! DON'T FORGET THE TIME HE SOUGHT OUT REVENGE WHEN YOU PROTECTED HIM FROM DEATH!" Halibel pointed out to me.

She's righter than Rukia. Once, in the past, there were a bunch of these hollows and one of them happened to be an Arrancar in progress. Aizen was going to go with Kaien dono and Ukitake to stop it. Apparently, I was too stubborn and went on ahead without them knowing. They had arrived and found me lying there covered in blood. I was dying in deed, Aizen couldn't believe it. He ran towards the hollow/arrancar, but I saw its attack ahead of time. I, then, dashed in front of Aizen. All I saw was my blood dripping down. I looked up at Aizen's face as I let out a little smile and started falling. Aizen caught me, of course, then Kaien took care of me. Aizen was furious and sought out for revenge. He then killed the hollow/arrancar and we headed back. He then swore to protect me with his life.

"WHO'S IT GONNA BE KAGOME?!" Rukia was furious now.

"HURRY IT UP! I KNOW YOU WANT TO BE ON OUR SIDE!" Halibel yelled out.

"JUST CHOOSE ALREADY!" both Halibel and Rukia yelled out.

I then closed my eyes, opened them and said, "I choose……."


	9. Chapter 9: What Would've Happened If

I can't believe what I said. It's been three weeks already. I bet there both dead by now. I hated that day. The day of the decision.

**(Flashback)**

"I choose……."

"BLURT IT OUT ALREADY!" they both yelled.

"I CHOOSE MY OWN PATH! ONE WHERE NO ONE CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DONAN! ONE WHERE I WILL BE ALL ALONE WI MY OWN TEAM OF REBELS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ANYMORE BUT MYSELF FOR NOW!"

**(Flashback ends)**

I really didn't have a decision. I wanted to go with Ichigo so bad. I wish somebody would have just shot me dead. I can't believe no one killed me. I wish I can go back and undo the whole thing. Wishes don't really exist. Nor do dreams. People are stupid to chase there dreams. Dreams are only things that don't exist, only in our minds. It messes with us which are how we keep moving forward. People who actually accomplish there own dreams are lucky. I then started walking through the Rukon District making sure I wasn't being seen. Then, this little girl appeared in front of me.

"Are you okay?" she said.

"Yes. I am. Well, no, but you have nothing to worry because…."

"You ran away from a decision didn't you? If you were to go on Aizen's side, how would it have been? And if you went on to Ichigo's side, how would it have been? You chose your own path and now there both dead. Why don't we go back into time where you were to choose shall we?" I couldn't believe this girl knew everything! All of a sudden this big light struck through me. I opened my eyes and there I was, in the middle of Ichigo and Aizen.

"Come on Kagome, we've got a lot of work to do." Aizen said as he smirked.

"Kagome! I thought you wanted to be on this side! Kagome!" Ichigo yelled out.

"I don't know. I'm so confused."

"Then I'll end it!" Aizen ran past me with his blade and swung it.

"NO STOP!!!!!!!!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP THIS AIZEN PLEASE STOP!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and was crying.

Aizen then stopped and turned around, "What is it?"

"Leave……Ichigo alone and…….le…..lets go back home to…….Hueco Mundo my……Lord." I looked down crying.

"Very well then." Aizen put his blade away and opened the Garganta, "Come on now!"

I then, fell to my knees and was looking at Ichigo with eyes that made me look like I was under hypnosis.

"Kagome. Why? Why Kagome?" Ichigo said and by looking at his eyes, it looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." I got up and walked into the Garganta as it started to close up. I turned around, crying staring at Ichigo as he was running towards the Garganta with his hand in front trying to reach out for me as he screamed, "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Garganta then, closed up. Aizen placed his arm around me and said, "You made the right choice my dear, and have a good night's rest. You really deserve it."

I then went to my room. Then, the girl appeared and said, "Now forward!"

I was standing in the middle of the Soul Society. I replaced Espada #1 after he died. I then was known as Espada #1. I saw Ichigo running towards me.

"Bring them to the Depths of the Equinox, Minatora!" I had summoned out my new Zangpak-to. It was a double edged Scythe combined with a staff. I swung it many times; I didn't know how many times I had sliced Ichigo already. Finally, I ended his life by stabbing him right at his heart. His blood was all over my double edged scythe and all over my hands. I was being possessed. I didn't know how or when, but I killed Kuroskai Ichigo. And he was Captain of Squad 7 now.

"Well, now you know what would happen if you chose Aizen's side eh? Now were going back!" the girl said as we went back to where I was in the middle of Ichigo and Aizen, again.

"Who will it be Kagome?" Ichigo said.

"No pressure." Aizen said with a smirk.

"I choose……ICHIGO! NOW!"

"What?!" Aizen said with shock as Ichigo and I combined attacks together.

"Moon Getsuga!" he said.

"Sentai Linuai!" I said as our moves both hit Aizen and we made a run for it.

"Hehehe. I knew you'd choose this side Kagome! I just knew it!" Ichigo said smiling and hugged me.

We then started walking back to his home. The wind blew with Sakura's in the air under the full moon. A really unexpected thing came out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Will you be mine, and stay in my life forever, Kagome?" he said.

"Yes. I promise Ichigo with all my life!" I smiled and opened my eyes and was in shock. We were kissing. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced.

"Now then Kagome! Shall we fast forward?" the girl said with a smile and now I was by Ichigo's side.

"Captain of Squad 7,Kurosaki Ichigo reporting in Sir!"

"Lieutenant of Squad 7, Sirakura Kagome ready to go in Sir!"

I couldn't believe it! I was Lieutenant and I was Ichigo's Lieutenant and he was Captain! I was so glad until…

"Aizen has sent an attack here to the Soul Society! Everyone, prepare for battle!" Head General Yamamoto said.

We all started to head out. I found Aizen and first thing that came into my mind was, "I have to kill him!" I ran towards Aizen, drew out my blade and swung it. I was too slow. Aizen had already sliced me several times and even a few stabs. He dashed out towards Ichigo and thanks to me being in love with him. I got lost and dropped everything as I went in front of Ichigo and took the attack. I felt my heart stop. I could hear Ichigo's voice very faint now.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" That's all I heard from him. Then, I woke up to find myself in a room floating in the middle.

"Where I am?" I squinted my eyes as the little girl was there.

"Now you what would've happened. If you were to go back into time, do you know whose side to choose?" she said.

"Yes. I do. I wish I can go back."

"Then your wish is granted." She said with a smile as my world starting to change into the scene where I was in the middle of Aizen and Ichigo. Changing slowly though.

"Wait! Who are you and what's your name?!" I yelled.

"Someone very close to you Kagome! You'll see when the time comes. I'm Sakura!" she said and faded away.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Decision!

"As we said before Kagome! Who will it be?!" Rukia was really tense now.

"I choose to be with Soul Society! And that's my final decision!" I took my blade out ran towards Aizen and swinged my blade, "I wish you never came to my life you bastard. Now, GET OUT OF IT AND DIE!"

I had stabbed Aizen right in the heart alright. I felt so relieved and took my blade out that was covered in blood. Even my hands were covered in blood. HE had smirked at me as he was starting to weaken. I had heard his heart starting to pound slower and slower and heard him running low on breathe.

"You win, Kagome. But, don't forget. I will come back to rule the world someday and get my revenge." He said with a smirk and coughed out blood, "It's just the beginning Kagome, the war had just begun." He said, closed his eyes and fell to the floor.

I checked for pulse and he was dead. I then stood up and took the blood off my hands and blade. Aizen was a friend to me. I did care about him. I wish I could've spent more time with him and fight together. I then thought, "he didn't really deserve any of this. It really wasn't his fault. His mind got lost in the darkness. His eyes were taken away from the light and led into the darkness."

"Hey. Lets go kagome." Ichigo said as he smiled.

"Yes. We should, but do you mind if we find a proper burial for Aizen. Please." I said looking away.

"Sure. Anything for you Kagome. Whatever makes you happy." He carried Aizen and we started walking towards this beautiful meadow where I and Aizen had usually spent our time together. We buried him there. I was happy that we actually were able to choose something proper for him though. I took his Zangpak-to and laid it there on top of his grave next to his cloak.

"Lets go home Kagome."

"Yes Ichigo. Lets go. Hey. Do you think he might actually come back to life Ichigo?" I said.

"Maybe. But when the time comes Kagome, you and I will be unstoppable even the whole Soul Society will be ready for battle by then."

"Okay. Thanks for everything Ichigo." I said and smiled at him as we started to walk back home.

**In the Future**

Life is full of beautiful people, it's true. But when I had to face that hard decision, it came to my mind that you have to choose wisely. Ever since that one day, I had never forgotten. Everyday I would visit Aizen's grave and say a few words to him. I and Ichigo were together for about 5 years now. He was Captain and I was his Lieutenant. This ends a good story to tell to anyone who ever faces a hard decision again.

_Fin!_

I hope you loved my story everybody! I know it may seem long but come on! It's my first story ever! Gimme a break! I HOPE TOP GIVE YOU ALL A MERRY X-MAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR 2010!!!!! 12-25-09


End file.
